battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operations
Operations is a new gamemode introduced in Battlefield 1. The objective of the gamemode is for the attacking team to push the frontline forward until they conquer the map while the defenders must reinforce and keep hold of it.http://www.pcgamer.com/battlefield-1-maps-and-modes-revealed/ Gameplay "Operations" is an asymmetric gamemode best described as a combination of the Conquest Assault and Rush gamemodes, combining the territory control of the former with the focused fighting of the latter, yet expanding on both with historical narrative and long-form gameplay across multiple chapters. The gamemode allows for a maximum of 64 players. Battalions The Attacking team fields three battalions with which to capture all maps within an operation. If a battalion falls in battle, the next battalion resumes attack on the same sector with a Behemoth supporting them. Should a single battalion manage to secure a map, the defenders may acquire their own Behemoth to meet them at the next map. Tickets Attacker battalions number 250 soldiers each. Should tickets be drained, the attackers lose a battalion, unless they are actively contesting a control point. Attackers can replenish 50 tickets by securing a sector. Any remaining defenders within a captured sector are automatically spotted, and when killed grant three additional ticket per kill. Alternatively, if the defenders make a successful retreat, they will be awarded with full health and replenished ammunition. This encourages the defenders to retreat rather than dig in. Tickets can also be restored by reviving fallen allies. Sectors Similar to Rush, Operations divides each map into a number of sectors, each containing two or three control points. Attackers must capture all control points within a sector to secure it. Defenders must protect each sector by preventing all control points from being fully captured. Even if the attacking team has all control points, defenders can continue holding the sector by contesting a control point. If a sector is captured, defenders must retreat further back—a successful retreat replenishes a defender's ammunition and health, and grants an experience award. Upon securing a sector, defenders are given a chance to retreat to the next sector, while attackers must clear the secured sector before they can attack the next one. Both teams receive a 3-point rating on their performance; these are totaled at the end of the operation. Attackers earn a victory for the round if the last sector in a map is captured, while defenders earn a victory for each attacker battalion defeated. If the last map in an operation is conquered, the attackers win the match. Control Points Defenders must prevent all control points in each sector from being captured by the attackers. So long as the sector is still held by the defenders, they may still recapture any lost flags. A sector is not considered secured until all control points are held and cleared of defenders. Control Points function as spawn points for the team that currently holds them. Equipment A wide variety of vehicles—comparable to Conquest Large gamemode—is available to the teams. List of Operations Four Operations are available for play in the base game, along with an additional four in expansion packs, each chronicling a different front or offensive of the war. Most of the Operations are based off of engagements late into the war, such as the Meuse-Argonne and the Spring Offensives of 1918. The length of each Operation differs from one another, with Oil of Empires being the longest with 13 sectors across 3 maps and Red Tide being the shortest with 7 sectors across 2 maps. Beyond The Marne Beyond The Marne tells of the Aisne-Marne counteroffensive during the Second Battle of the Marne in 1918 with the French Army up against the Imperial German Army on Soissons and Rupture. The French are given 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. There are 8 sectors in total. Locations *Soissons - East of Soissons - 4 Sectors *Rupture - Fismes - 4 Sectors Brusilov Offensive Brusilov Offensive is one of two Operations to be included in the In the Name of the Tsar expansion pack. It is based off the Brusilov Offensive (also known as the June Advance) that occurred between June and September 1916 and focuses on the Russian Army's attack on the Central Powers, namely Austria-Hungary, in the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria. There are 8 sectors in total. Locations *Galicia - Lemberg - 4 Sectors *Brusilov Keep - Carpathian Mountains - 4 Sectors Conquer Hell Conquer Hell is centered around the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, the largest offensive in US military history, pitting the United States Army against the Imperial German Army near the end of the war. The Operation features the maps Ballroom Blitz and Argonne Forest, and the Americans have 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. There are 9 sectors in total. Locations *Ballroom Blitz – West of Varennes - 4 Sectors *Argonne Forest – South of Apremont - 5 Sectors Gallery BF1_Conquer_Hell_Poster.png|Poster artwork Devil's Anvil Devil's Anvil features the Battle of Verdun, one of the biggest and longest-lasting battles of the Great War, where the Imperial German Army attacks the French Army. The Operation includes the maps Verdun Heights and Fort De Vaux, along with 3 Battalions available to complete the Operation. There are 8 sectors in total. Locations * Verdun Heights - Samogneux - 4 Sectors * Fort De Vaux - Fort de Vaux - 4 Sectors Gallipolli Iron Walls Iron Walls is based off of the Italian offensive during the Battle of Vittorio Veneto, the final engagement of the Italian front. The Kingdom of Italy battles the Austro-Hungarian Empire on Monte Grappa and Empire's Edge, with the Italians having 3 Battalions available to complete the Operation. This is the second longest Operation, with 11 total Sectors. Locations *Monte Grappa – Venetian Alps - 6 Sectors *Empire's Edge – Adriatic Coast - 5 Sectors Gallery BF1_Iron_Walls_Poster.png|Poster artwork Kaiserschlacht Kaiserschlacht (German: Kaiser's Battle) follows Operation Michael of the German's 1918 Spring Offensive. Imperial German Army forces attack the British Army defenses at St. Quentin Scar and Amiens, possessing 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. The Operation holds 9 Sectors in total. Locations *St. Quentin Scar – Peronne Sector - 5 Sectors *Amiens – Suburbs of Amiens - 4 Sectors Gallery BF1_Kaiserschlacht_Poster.png|Poster artwork Oil of Empires Oil of Empires chronicles the British Empire's efforts to control oil supplies in the Middle Eastern Theater, including the Fao Landing and Raid on the Suez Canal. The British Army attacks Ottoman defenses at Fao Fortress, Sinai Desert, and Suez Canal, with 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. This is the longest Operation, with 13 Sectors across 3 maps. Locations *Fao Fortress – Al-Faw Peninsula - 4 Sectors *Suez – Western Banks of the Canal - 5 Sectors *Sinai Desert – East of El-Jifar - 4 Sectors Gallery BF1_Oil_Of_Empires_Poster.png|Poster artwork Red Tide Red Tide is an Operation featured in the game's In the Name of the Tsar expansion pack. The Operation primarily focuses on the Russian Civil War, with the communist Red Army crossing through the Volga River and fighting their way into the city of Tsaritsyn against the tsarist White Army. There are 7 sectors in total. Locations *Volga River - Volga - 3 Sectors *Tsaritsyn - Tsaritsyn - 4 Sectors Miscellaneous Battlefield 1 11.11.2016 - 16.27.13.01.png|Description for operations from server browser BF1 Operations Map.png|Operations menu at release, with Conquer Hell selected BF1 TSNP Operations.png|Operations menu as of the release of They Shall Not Pass, with "Beyond The Marne" selected Battlefield 1 In the Name of the Tsar Operations.png|Operations menu as of the release of In the Name of the Tsar, with "Red Tide" selected Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series - Tutorial- Operations Achievement/Trophy Trivia *Both the 64 and 40 player modes original granted the attackers 150 tickets until the 1.04 update. Additionally when securing sectors, only 30 tickets were awarded for both modes. Killing retreating defenders originally only awarded 2 tickets per kill. These changes were made because, according to DICE, the defenders won more often than the attackers. *The December 2016 patch reduced appearances of the Behemoths in certain situations, such as when defenders have been swept off a map by the attackers' last battalion. *When the game originally launched, all players had to exit out of a server once an operation ended as there was no rotation implemented for Operations unlike other the game modes. :* As of the May 2017 patch for the game, a limited rotation exists where players switch sides and play the same operation again after it ends. *Patch 1.15 which was released on October 12, 2017 removed the 40-player variant of Operations. This was done to reduce the odds of matchmaking empty lobbys. The 40-player variant differed from the 64-player variant by issueing 200 tickets to attackers instead of 250. Additionally Attackers gained 30 tickets after capturing a sector instead of 50. Related Gamemodes *Conquest Assault *Rush *Evolution *Objective Mode References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield 1